Wish
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: My birthday wish, Came true just right here right now . . . To fall in love with you again for the second time, Dedicated to my beloved sista, Aika Uchiha / Priscilla Lie / Priz Uchiha. Happy Birthdaaaaaaaaay. WUATB, GBU RnR pleaaaase?


**Wish**

**By: Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe, Typo (s), Gaje**

_**I wish, you could someday love me again . . .**_

.

_Siapa bilang jadi pacar selebriti terkenal yang baru naik daun itu enak! Hfft, punya fans segudang, jadwal padatnya minta ampun, untuk apa setiap ada perayaan ini-itu dikirimi hadiah dan perhiasan ini dan itu, tapi dibelikan oleh asisten-asistennya, untuk apa diberikan kartu kredit dan tinggal gesek seenaknya tapi kalau minta ditemani belanja gaakan pernah sempat!_

_Jangankan ditemani belanja, chat aja jarang dibalas . . ._

Sumpah, Sakura lama-lama capek jadi pacarnya Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, tak ada seorangpun remaja putri di seluruh Konoha ini yang tidak mengenalnya. Sejak debutnya tahun lalu dengan band-nya, lalu sejak memulai solo karier-nya dalam vokal, yang sangat menunjang pekerjaannya dalam _modelling,_ dan sekarang _acting_ dan juga menjadi MC, bintang iklan... Ugh, Sakura tidak mengenal seorangpun yang lebih ambisius daripada kekasihnya satu ini.

Sementara Sakura hanya gadis biasa, tidak berbakat dalam musik, seni, ataupun olahraga. Di sekolah juga, kepintarannya paling hanya dalam jenjang satu tingkatannya, terkadang mendapat juara umum dua, atau tiga... belum pernah berlomba sampai ke jenjang internasional atau nasional membawa nama sekolah.

Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa, yang bisa dibilang tidak cocok bersanding dengan Sasuke yang sempurna dan penuh talenta itu.

Sakura tak habis pikir mengapa Sasuke memilih Sakura sebagai pacarnya. Mereka telah berkencan selama setahun, hari jadi mereka telah lewat bulan yang lalu, dimana Sasuke hanya bisa menyempatkan diri diantara jadwalnya yang sibuk itu untuk mengajaknya makan malam.

_Dan itupun dia hanya akan ingat karena diingatkan oleh sekretarisnya! Menyebalkan. _Pikir Sakura.

Gadis berpostur tubuh mungil yang saat ini duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas kelas dua -jurusan IPA, itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menahan emosinya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di dinding, sejenak melirik layar televisi yang tidak menarik, sorot wajahnya tampak begitu sedih saat ia kembali melihat kearah ponselnya.

_Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke-kun, seperti biasa... _batinnya sambil melemparkan ponsel berwarna putih itu keatas salah satu bantal.

Sakura terdiam diatas tempat tidurnya, memeluk erat gulingnya, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata _viridian_nya yang telah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Hari ini sudah tanggal dua puluh dua, bulan Maret. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam... Sasuke mungkin sudah tidur, atau maggung di salah satu club malam. Tidak, Sakura tidak pernah mau tahu soal jadwalnya lagi, lelaki itu selalu sibuk, dan mengetahui jadwalnya luar kepala hanya akan membuat Sakura lebih sakit hati. Mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah punya waktu untuk bersamanya.

Dalam satu tahun lagi, Sakura akan beranjak tujuh belas tahun.

_Sweet seventeen . . . _Semua gadis menanti-nantikannya, betapa Sakura mengimpikan punya seorang kekasih yang bisa menemaninya di saat-saat seperti ini, dengan sepasang tangan yang kekar memeluknya erat, mengecup pipinya, membisikkan selamat ulang tahun.

Air matanya kembali jatuh, ia mencengkram gulingnya dengan begitu erat,

_C'mon, girl, move on . . . Kau tak bisa selamanya seperti ini. _Hati kecilnya berkata._Kau bahkan tak mencintainya lagi, kan?_

Perlahan Sakura menghapus air matanya, tangannya meraih salah satu dari puluhan boneka yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke memerintahkan bawahannya untuk memilih, membeli, membungkus, dan mengirimkannya pada Sakura.

Satu yang paling disukainya, sebuah boneka _Teddy_ berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna merah di lehernya, ia memegang sebuah hati berwarna coklat dengan tulisan _Be my Valentine._

Ya, Sasuke meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya tepat pada hari Kasih Sayang. Mungkin, inilah satu-satunya hadiah dari Sasuke yang benar-benar ia pilih dan berikan secara khusus untuk Sakura.

Kembali Sakura berpikir... Apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke? Ralat, Apakah, Sakura pernah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?

Tidak, gadis dengan warna rambut senada gulali ini memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dengan langkah lunglai ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri, sekaligus untuk mendinginkan kepalanya sebentar. Ayah dan adik laki-lakinya telah menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk ulang tahun Sakura, Ibunya juga telah membuatkan kue tar yang cantiiiik sekali. _Yah, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sasori... Sakura tidak adak _mengecewakan_ kalian lagi_, ia berjanji dalam hati.

Setelah sekian lama, gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum, manis.

.

_**I wish, I could someday feel love again**_

_**.**_

_Ck, celaka, hujan! _Kutuk pemuda berambut gelap itu dalam hati. Ia memarkir mobil _sedan_nya yang berwarna gelap di depan sebuah rumah yang tampak sederhana. Dan dengan susah payah ia berusaha mengeluarkan kira-kira enam buah kantong belanjaan dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkemuka di Konoha, sambil memayungi agar kantong-kantong dari kertas itu tidak basah, juga ia mengeluarkan tas punggungnya dan sebuah kantong plastik besar.

Berteduh di emperan rumah, ia mengunci pintu mobilnya dengan _remote control _dan menekan bel.

"S-Sasuke-nii?!" setelah beberapa saat, ia berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang remaja lelaki berusia kira-kira lima belas tahun. Sasori ternganga, mata _hazel_nya menatap sang pemuda serasa melihat hantu saja.

Apa boleh buat, kekasih kakak perempuannya itu sudah setahun, bahkan lebih tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah lagi sejak debutnya tahun lalu.

Ada apa gerangan ia datang berkunjung, di tengah malam buta begini . . .

"Hi, Sasori." Sapa pemuda itu, ia tampak kelelahan dan kerepotan dengan semua barang bawaannya.

"S-Sasuke-nii, ngapain kemari?" tanya Sasori mengerjap-erjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Mau nginap." Jawabnya datar.

"APA?!" mata Sasori membelalak.

"Hanya bercanda, aku hanya mau mengunjungi **pacarku** . . . Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke menahan tawanya.

" . . . boleh." Sasori memandang sosok kakak laki-laki yang sudah begitu lama tidak dilihatnya itu, dari atas kebawah . . . dari bawah ke at-

"Jadi, apa aku boleh masuk sekarang, Sasori-baka? Aku kedinginan diluar sini." Perkataan sarkastik Sasuke membuyarkan lelaki berambut merah itu dari lamunannya. Sambil tertawa kecil, ia mengambil sebagian barang-barang Sasuke dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah dengan ceria.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Tebak siapa yang datang berkunjung?" tanyanya ceria pada Ayah dan Ibunya yang tampak sangat sibuk di ruang makan dan ruang keluarga.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. . . A-aku, datang berkunjung." Sapa Sasuke sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Datang hanya berkunjung saja, begitu? Ayo bantu kami, onii-chan baka! Seluruh dekorasi bodoh ini membuat kepala pusing saja. Kuso." Umpat Sasori pelan sambil menarik Sasuke yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya kearah sofa di ruang keluarga.

Sambil membongkar kantong belanjaan Sasuke yang berisi berbagai hadiah dan dekorasi warna-warni, ia tersenyum kecil. "Onii-chan, tidak melupakan ulang tahun Sakura-nee yah?"

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran satu sama lain, kedua manusia kaum adam itu hanya menyeringai kecil. Mereka meletakan berbagai dekorasi ulang tahun bercorak bunga sakura dan es kristal _pink_ dan biru muda di sepanjang dinding, taplak meja berwarna pink, serta rangkaian bunga dan hadiah di berbagai sudut ruangan.

"Whoaaa, berapa lama kau menyiapkan ini?" tanya Sasori saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah boneka _teddy bear _seukuran manusia dan meletakannya di permadani di tengah ruangan. "Aku cabut kerja, keliling _mall _seharian dengan _hoodie _dan kacamata hitam." Jawab Sasuke datar sementara Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

_**I wish, I could always be your special someone**_

_**.**_

"S-S-Sa-Sasuke?!" terdengar hembusan nafas terkejut Sakura yang sedang menuruni tangga.

Sasuke tidak pernah melihat apapun yang lebih cantik daripada sosok yang berdiri didepannya saat ini. Gadisnya mengenakan gaun berwarna _peach _yang dibelikan oleh Ibunda Sasuke, dirancang oleh _designer _terkenal menjelang pesta ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Gaun itu menampilkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, kulitnya yang putih bersih tampak oleh gaun yang tidak berlengan itu. Ia tidak mengenakan banyak perhiasan, hanya sepasang anting-anting mutiara di kedua daun telinganya. Rambutnya sudah lebih panjang sejak ia melihatnya dulu, sepunggung, digerai dan terdapat hiasan rambut kupu-kupu berwarna putih di sisi kanannya.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menghampiri gadisnya yang sungguh cantik ini, dan langkah demi langkahnya yang menawan itu semakin medekati Sakura, wajah gadis itu telah merona merah.

Sakura memandang sosok kekasih yang tengah berjalan kearahnya ini, kekasih yang sudah begitu lama dirindukannya, dan ia yakin sudah tidak lagi terdapat cinta diantara keduanya.

Betapa salahnya Sakura . . .

Kedua mata _onyx _Sasuke memandangnya dengan lembut, tangannya teraih memegang pipi Sakura, mengecupnya dengan penuh . . . cinta?

"_Happy Sweet Seventeen, honey. I'm so sorry I can't always be there for you . . . I love ya." _Bisiknya manis di telinga gadis yang tersipu malu itu.

Sakura terkikik kecil, manis . . . ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke-nya yang begitu... romantis, hari ini.

"_Of course I'll forgive ya, since you asked it so nicely. I love you too . . ." _bisiknya jauh lebih pelan lagi.

"_Don't ya have a Birthday wish?" _tanya Sasuke, dengan Sakura masih di pelukannya, gadis itu menggeleng.

_**Nope,**_

_**My wish,**_

_**Came true just right here right now . . .**_

_**To fall in love with you again for the second time,**_

_**And this time, I promise it'll really work.**_

_**-FIN-**_

**Now, this fic . . . dedicated to my beloved sister, Aika Uchiha! Happy birthdaaaay, wish you aaaaaaaaaaaall the best, and may God bless you and your family, Amen. Lol. *hugs***

**So, yeah, buat yang menerka-nerka kemana aja Yuuki sama Priz (Aika) selama ini... yeah, I'm on hiatus. Dan sebenarnya fic ini juga bukan berarti Yuuki akan terus lanjut menulis. To be frank, I've lost my sense in writing . . . Jadi yah, kalau 'feel' menulis Yuuki bisa balik besok, Yuuki akan lanjut nulis mulai besok... kalau ngak sibuk *ditendang***

**Tapi juga, mungkin 'feel' itu gaakan pernah balik lagi, dan Yuuki akan pelan-pelan melepaskan diri dari dunia FFn. So, maybe this is farewell . . . Buat yang masih ingat sama Yuuki, thanks, and I'm so sorry for this. Account ini selanjutnya akan ada di tangan Aika. Goodbye for now. **

**-sign,**

**Yuuki a.k.a. Eunice**


End file.
